


Equal

by alison90feb



Category: 405(Awakencordy)
Genre: 405 - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac sinirlenen Lincoln'ın düşüncelerinin yanlış olduğunu ona farklı bir şekilde gösterir..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal

“Lincoln!”

Çarpan kapı en küçük ördeğe cevap olurken diğer ördekler arkada miniklerinin üzgün duruşunu izlerler. Ashley sessiz odasına yönelirken, chase gidip ikizinin omuzlarından tutar, onu da ashley’nin odasına götürür. 

Zac içeride ashleye sarılmış, sarışın prenses ileriyi izliyorken, jacquelyn sessiz oturuyordur. Edward chase’le gözgöze geldiğinde başını iki yana sallar. Kardeşi iç çekip ikizinin sırtını sıvazlar.

“Hayır aslında üzgün değilim, sadece…”

Hepsi ashley’nin biran konuşmasıyla ona dönerken, genç kız cümlesini tamamlayamaz. Zac onu daha çok sıkar, konuşur.

“En azından artık o soğukluk olmayacak Ash…”  
“Biliyorum, ama abim…”  
“Eh, linc haddini aşmış…”

Hepsi iç çekerken jacquelyn hala sessiz oturur. Ashley daha sonra ayrıldıkları için olumlu şeyleri saymaya başlarken, zac onu bırakır. Zacin yerine geçen edward onun odadan çıkışını izler.

Kapı tıklanır, lincoln öfkeyle girmemesini bağırırken kapıdaki onu dinlemez içeri girer. Zac yatağında oturmuş, ayakkabıları çarşafının üstünde, ellerini sımsıkı bağlamış lincin profilini izlerken onun için üzülür.

“Üzüldüm Lincoln.”  
“Girme dedim Zac!”

Zac onu dinlemez ilerleyip karşısındaki sandalyeye çöker.

“Şanslısın ki Jacquelyn ağlamadı.”

Lincoln mavi bakışlarını ona çevirir.

“Bak linc, kimse sana kızgın olma, kendini odana kapatma demiyor.”  
“Babam başka bir adamla evliymiş Zac!”  
“Ve?”  
“Ya burada da evlenirseler?”  
“Ve?”   
“Benim babam erkeklerle mi birlikte oluyor?!?”  
“Lincoln, en yakın aile dostunuz…”  
“Biliyorum, biliyorum! Ama babamı düşünemiyorum!”  
“Linc, zaten babanın kimi öptüğünü falan düşünmemen gerekiyor.”  
“Konuşması kolay Zac. Baban gelip ben bu adamla evliydim desey-“  
“Kim diye sorardım.”

Lincoln sakin cevapla ona bakarken karşısındaki çocuk onunla yaşıt, ama şuanda ondan daha deneyimli duruyorken lincoln yutkunma ihtiyacı hisseder.  
“Babam güçlerimizden dolayı bizle sıksık konuşurdu Linc. Aşkın ve ya istediğin beynimizde değil kalbimizde, taa en derinde olduğunu söylerdi. İleri de bir erkeğe aşık olsam, en yakın arkadaşımın, beni ilk kabul eden arkadaşımın bana sırtını döneceğini bilmek üzücü.”  
“Zac ben sana asla-“  
“Biliyorum. Bunun için babana da dönmemelisin zaten. Ne olmuş yani? O adamı evrende sevebileceği herkesden daha fazla seviyor olamaz mı?”  
“Ama annem-“  
“Lincoln… Benim annem babamdan 2 çocuk yaptı. Ama onlar ayrılınca abim ve ben rahatladık. Hep aynı noktada mutlu aile gibi durmamız, mutlu olmadığımız gerçeğini değiştirmedi.”  
“Ben onların ayrılmalarına bir şey demiyorum.”  
“Babanın tercihlerine zaten karışamazsın Linc.”

Lincoln ona bakarken mavi gözleri inatla soruyordur. Zac sandalyeden kalkıp onun yanına geçer. Lincoln ona dönerken ayaklarını aşağı sarkıtır.

“Babam bir keresinde, güçlerimiz yükseldiğinde erkeklere gideceğimizi söylemişti. Kadınlar bizimle aynı güçte değiller, onları incitebilirmişiz.”  
“Ama sen seksten bahsediyorsun.”  
“Seks aşkın bir tanımıdır Lincoln, karşındakini ne kadar seversen sev ona dokunduğunda bir şey hissetmiyorsan o aşk olamaz.”  
“Çok yaşamış gibi konuşuyorsun Keaney”  
“Hissediyorum Lincoln.”  
“Ben hissetmiyorum Zac. Bir erkeği öptüğünde ne hissedileceğini bilmiyorum”  
“Lincoln…”  
“Efendim?”  
“Kızma, olur mu?”

Zac eğilip onu hafifçe öperken Lincoln donar. Zac bundan yararlanıp öpüşünü derinleştirirken genç zyen içinden gelenle ellerini onun saçlarının içine geçirir. Onun saçlarını sıkıp daha çok kendine çeker ve karşılık verir. İkisi kısa bir süre daha öpüştükten sonra geri çekilirler.

“Böyle hissedersin Lincoln, eşit.”

Zac ayağa kalkıp odadan çıkar. Lincoln gözü onun çıktığı kapıda, babasının da böyle eşit hisssettiğini düşünür. Derin bir nefes alır, belki o kadar da kötü değildir?


End file.
